Feelings Unfulfilled
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi had never once faded after all of these years. He worked so hard to suppress them, until Haruhi catches her boyfriend, Tamaki, kissing another woman. With Haruhi feeling betrayed and Hikaru angry for what Tamaki had done to her, the two of them find themselves seeking comfort in a few drinks. . . and each other. Rated M for suggestive themes right away.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to a piercing headache. With a low grumble of discomfort, Haruhi shifted her body underneath the covers of the bed, hoping that laying in a different position might ease the pain. She mentally cursed to herself about it, wondering why her head was throbbing so badly, but when Haruhi felt the slight dip in the mattress that someone was laying next to her, she smiled. It gave her hope that everything she had felt—the anger, the sadness, and the betrayal—was only felt through what seemed like an endless horrible dream. However, Haruhi opened her eyes, expecting to see the softly tousled blonde hair of the man whom she was so used to waking up to every morning. Instead, what she saw with her half open eyes was dark colored hair.

After a very brief moment of confusion from her sleepy stupor, Haruhi realized who the man was behind those soft locks, which was shortly followed by a near glass shattering scream that jolted the man awake into a similar screaming fit.

The both of them scrambled out of the bed, but as Haruhi flung the covers off of her, she very quickly realized that her clothes were missing. Panicked, Haruhi reached for the bed sheets and wrapped them around her body. As she did so, the man standing on the opposite side of the bed from her had reached for a nearby towel and held it in place around his waist.

"What the hell!" Haruhi shouted. She quickly scanned the room she was in. It was definitely not her bedroom. "Where the hell am I?"

"This is my room. In the hotel," the man had said as he ran his free hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

"Oh my god." Haruhi breathed out in exasperation. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her hand. " _Please_ just tell me that this isn't what it looks like!" When the man looked away in a sheepish manner, Haruhi got upset again. She could safely assume, even if she couldn't remember exactly what happened, the proof was there. The reluctance of him to answer otherwise was a clear indication that the two, did in fact, sleep together. "Oh god. Oh god. I have to leave. I need to get out of here." Haruhi pressed the bed sheets she had covered herself with against her body so that she could have a clearer view of the floor. She rapidly searched for her clothes that had been strewn around her side of the room.

"Okay, Haruhi. Calm down for a minute so that we can talk about this rationally," he said as calmly as he could.

Haruhi didn't understand how talking rationally could make this situation any better. "Calm down?!" Haruhi looked around for something to throw at him and the only thing she could find was the pillow she used on the bed. She picked it up and threw it with all her might, but he raised his free arm just in time to deflect the throw. "How on earth can I calm down, Hikaru?!" Haruhi exaggeratedly motioned her arm in a circle between herself, him, and the bed. "Look at all of this! How can I calm down?!"

"We still need to talk about this though!" Hikaru was practically begging.

"No!" Haruhi shouted again. This time it was so loud that her head throbbed, causing her to wince in pain again. All the screaming she had done was giving her a massive headache. "Just get out! Get out right now so that I can change and leave!"

"But this is _my_ room."

Haruhi grunted in anger and then started to grab the other pillows on the bed, chucking them towards Hikaru once more. He put his hand up in defense against the throws and conceded defeat. He opened the door and walked out of the room. Haruhi breathed out a big puff of air before falling arms-first back onto the bed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She couldn't believe that she got herself into this mess.

Haruhi felt a sharp pang shoot through her chest. She felt a heavy guilt. Even though she caught _him kissing_ some other woman, she had done the worst deed someone could do while in a committed relationship: she slept with someone else. There was nothing that could ever make that okay.

Haruhi pushed herself up off the bed and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She hurriedly gathered all her clothes and put them on the bed. She grabbed her pants, quickly jumping and shimmying into them. She then took her shirt and threw her arms through the sleeves. Once she was dressed, she roughly brushed through her hair with her fingers. On her way out of the bedroom, Haruhi threw the bed sheets and pillows back on the bed while gathering the rest of her things into her arms.

"Can I at least have some pants?" Hikaru's voice was slightly muffled by the door between them. Haruhi sighed after having finished putting her belongings into her bag. She took another glance around the room in search of jeans, pajama bottoms—something—to give to Hikaru. She spotted a pair of jeans that had been thrown on the desk chair and picked it up, trying really hard not to think about how it ended up there in the first place. Haruhi rushed over to the door and turned the knob hard. She pushed forward and swung the door open, almost knocking Hikaru down. The moment she saw him, she threw the jeans at him then quickly walked by towards the door.

Haruhi spotted her shoes at the front door to the hotel room, which of course, looked more like a high end condo than a hotel room. She stopped to put on her shoes and in that time, Hikaru had gotten his jeans on but without zipping them up. He quickly kept behind her and he finally caught her arm before she could get a firm grip on the door handle. "Wait, Haruhi. Please, can we just talk about this?"

Haruhi was on the brink of tears. She could no longer hold on to the anger and sadness she was bottling up. "No. . ." she said in a much weaker and vulnerable tone of voice. She made sure to avoid his gaze by staring at the floor. Hikaru loosened his grip on Haruhi's arm, letting it fall to her side. They stood there at the front door in silence for a while.

Haruhi was the one to break the silence. "I need to go," she simply said, clearly still upset. She swiftly turned on her heel while she firmly grasped the door handle. Just as she opened the door, she met the surprised eyes of the other twin standing in front of her, who was just about to open the door himself.

"Haruhi? What are you-"

"I was just leaving," Haruhi sharply cut in. She pushed past the other twin as she made her way out of the room and into the hallway. She couldn't handle this right now. The last thing she needed was to be confronted by the more righteous one of the twins. He would give them both hell had he had the chance.

Haruhi wanted to leave as fast as possible and put this whole thing behind her, so she quickened her pace to the elevator down the hall. By some stroke of luck the elevator door had opened up just as she pressed the button to go down. She walked inside and the doors closed agonizingly slow. Haruhi was finally alone and with her thoughts. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered the warm and loving embrace Hikaru had given to her last night. That warmth engulfed her body again. It was a sensation she had missed receiving.

Haruhi shook her head to get rid of the thought. It made me her feel tainted and gross. But in doing so, it only left her with the memories that led her to where she was now. She felt her eyes begin to sting again. Without thinking, she reached out to the emergency stop button on the wall. With her hand still on the button, she slowly fell to her knees until she sat completely on the floor of the elevator, and it was there she was finally able to let go of all of her tears.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it's quite short but the flow of this story needs that. I've been wanting to dish out this story for a long, long time but it's been hard after having lost my original files _years_ ago. I'm trying to reconstruct this from memory so, like always, please bear with me! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors I may have missed.

Let me know what you think so far! See ya soon :)

~Bliss

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters etc., etc. However, any OCs that may be later introduced are of my own development.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School hadn't changed a bit in ten years. From the brick walls, cast iron gates, and regal landscapes, every tree and shrubbery were as pristine as when Haruhi last saw them before she left for the United States. The only difference now was the golden glow emanating from the setting sun which made the school look a little solemn, the addition of ladders, archways, and banners at various locations of the school grounds that were left against trees and walls to be used the next school day. The student body was helping to prepare for an event which was still fairly new to the school. One banner that was spread open read:

OURAN'S 6TH ANNUAL CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL

BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE HOST CLUB

Cherry blossoms were not part of Ouran's scenery, but during this festival, the Host Club worked closely with the Chairman of the School Board and arranged for the importation of about a hundred Cherry blossom trees to be placed around the school. Students reveled in the beauty of the spring blossoms, drank their expensive teas outside, and the Host Club held their activities around different areas of the school to promote the club. Other clubs and the third years were encouraged to participate with their own activity to host, so long as it didn't coincide with what the Hosts were doing. The Cherry Blossom Festival was the second most popular event among the student body next to the Grand Ball. It was also the second most busiest event that had kept Tamaki, the current Chairman, preoccupied for nearly three months in advance. This festival was his creation after all so he oversaw practically everything.

Upon entering the school building itself, the familiarity of the halls and classrooms came rushing back to forefront of Haruhi's mind. Brushing back a few strands of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, she slowly walked through the long halls as she took in her surroundings again-she had the time-with the only sounds echoing throughout the school coming from the clacking of her black heels against the marbled floor. Then somehow, as if someone was pulling her along with a magnet, Haruhi found herself in front of the third music room. Haruhi paused for a moment before gripping the handle firmly.

Once the door was opened, the gentle scent of roses wafted through the air around her. This sent a slight shiver down Haruhi's spine as she recalled some of her earliest memories from when she first happened upon the host club. She walked further into the room. Nothing looked too different about it aside from one thing: there was an actual ebony grand piano sitting in the corner of the room, surrounded by a few of the matching regal sofas.

Haruhi let out a soft chuckle at the sight. _They actually play music in here now?_

The cover hadn't been placed over the ivory keys and so Haruhi walked closer to the piano to pull it over them. However, a sudden longing pierced through her heart when she eyed the seat and soon she was mindlessly staring at the piano. She rose her hand and gently grazed her fingers across the keys, almost hearing the music of each key from when he used to play for her everyday. She missed hearing those sweet loving melodies while watching his long, slender fingers dance so elegantly across them.

But that was so long ago.

Ever since going abroad for school, Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship had flourished, especially with the help of the rest of the host club. They would make sure that Haruhi and Tamaki always had time to spare for each other and to go on dates. Haruhi remembered Hikaru was particularly invested in that. However, things slowly changed when everyone started to get more involved in college. Mori and Honey transferred colleges to the same University back in Japan. Kyoya got accepted into medical school at Harvard, but for reasons unknown at the time, Kyoya declined and decided to go in a slightly different direction with his career. Hikaru and Kaoru moved to New York to work with their mother in the fashion industries and Tamaki had to return to Japan to finish his last year of college after his father had become bedridden.

Haruhi stayed behind in Boston to finish her degree in law and that's when she realized that most of the people she had called her friends, didn't talk to her as much. It reminded her at how much of a magnetic personality Tamaki had had, as she found herself alone quite a lot. Because of that, Hikaru and Kaoru were the closest to Haruhi, so the three of them spent a lot of their breaks together.

 _It feels nice to be back in Japan though_ , she thought to herself.

Haruhi had arrived in Japan about eleven days ago. She was officially relocating her second law firm overseas to work alongside Kyoya, actually. He had studied for a dual degree in law and medicine and after a lawsuit between the Ootori Group and a former high ranked employee was injured, Kyoya sought Haruhi's help in saving his family's name from being tarnished. It was this incident that was the deciding factor that Kyoya would soon become CEO of the Ootori Group.

Haruhi still had a her hand gently on the piano keys as she reminisced in her memories. She felt happier and she didn't feel quite as jealous then, but she would eventually end up feeling guilty because she had started to feel a little happier after Tamaki had left. Sometimes thinking about it made her feel like a horrible person.

"Fujioka-sama?"

The sudden call of her name was quickly followed by the unpleasant sound of incompatible piano keys. Startled, Haruhi had accidentally pressed down on them. She quickly looked over towards the entrance of the third music room where a woman, clad in professional clothing, stood at the doorway. She was a petite, beautiful young woman with long milk tea brown hair pulled back into a slightly waved ponytail that draped over the front of her left shoulder. Haruhi had only met her once before. She was Tamaki's secretary, Midori Kurosawa, and something behind that smile of hers made Haruhi feel uneasy. Haruhi suppressed her uneasiness though, as she figured it wouldn't matter. Haruhi was looking forward to having this date night with Tamaki. They hadn't been able to see each other since Haruhi came back to Japan due to work and of course, being overseas all that time before.

Carefully pulling over the cover onto the keys of the piano, Haruhi gave a hesitant smile. "Ah, I'm sorry. Were you looking for me?" She started to walk closer to Midori.

"Well, yes" Midori said matter of factly. "Actually, Suoh-sama sent me to find you. I am to relay the message that he will be unable to have dinner with you tonight, as he is backed up with preparations for the upcoming festival. I'm sure you understand." Midori's voice sounded sweet but Haruhi thought she heard a slight bitterness behind it.

"Oh. Of course" Haruhi said, sure to keep the disappointment she felt from showing.

As the two of them left the third music room, Haruhi turned back to watch as Midori closed the door behind her. "Is Tamaki in his office? I would like to at least see him before I head home."

Midori shook her head. "I'm afraid not. When I left in search for you, Suoh-sama was in the middle of a business call. That was about ten minutes ago and I doubt that he's finished."

Haruhi took a moment to study Midori's face before letting out a quiet sigh. "Alright. Thank you for telling me, Kurosawa-san" and with that, Haruhi started to walk away from her, the clacking of both their heels being the only sounds in the school.

Once back outside, the sky had darkened from its golden glow to shades of purple with pink highlights. As Haruhi neared the entrance, she saw a tall figure get out from a limousine and begin walking through the open gates.

"Kyoya?"

"Hello Haruhi" Kyoya responded as the two closed the distance between each other. Haruhi noticed his eyes quickly scan her from top to bottom. She was wearing a simple black A-line dress with a pale pink jeweled necklace that accented her collarbones. She also wore a thin khaki trench coat now that it was getting a little chilly. "What's the occasion?"

"Tamaki and I were supposed to go out tonight, but he got busy with work. I was just heading home" Haruhi replied.

Kyoya rose an eyebrow at her, seemingly skeptical of what she was saying. "That's odd" he said. "I just got off the phone with him not too long ago, he said that _you_ were busy. So he called me to meet him here to get his opinion on something for the festival since he had the time."

As if a light bulb went off in her head, Haruhi was not only suspicious but she also felt a little vengeful. Something obviously wasn't right. "Well… just tell Tamaki that I'll see him tomorrow at breakfast. I'm going to the office."

Kyoya looked at her. He could tell from her eyes that her mind was reeling, trying to piece facts together to make sense of a situation. He'd seen it before when she worked with him on the case involving his family's business. He also learned from working with her that it was best to let her figure things out on her own when she got like this.

"All right, I'll let him know" Kyoya said as Haruhi started to walk past him. "If you need me for anything, let me know."

Haruhi spun her head to look back at him. There was something he could do for her. "Just watch out for Tamaki's secretary."

* * *

a/n: Hello guys! Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long. I wanted to get this as close as possible to how I wrote it the first time, and that's hard to do, haha. I hope to have the next chapter out soon too! If anyone is confused about the pace of this story, just let me know and I'll do my best to explain. However, I think things will become clearer as more chapters come out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)

Thanks so much for your patience and please let me know what you think so far in the reviews! See ya soon!

Bliss


End file.
